silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Maven
Personality Maven seems rather disagreeable at first glance, which she very much intends. In her mind, everyone is guilty until proven innocent. She loathes modern society, especially the part around consumerism and capitalism, and assumes that everyone living in a city must agree with this philosophy more or less. Within the city, she is constantly stressed and upset, and is very much prone to snapping at people, insulting them, or losing her temper entirely. She doesn’t shift due to this, but it wouldn’t be the first time she remembers an especially aggravating target, to attack them at a later, more safe point of time. This goes especially for people trying to get close to her, even when she made it clear that she is not interested. It may come as a surprise then that she is actually a very kind and caring person, once you get to know her. Her anger management issues mostly come from the fact that she cares too much about nature, and feels a deep sadness seeing how many humans (and weres alike) treat animals, plants, the whole planet and even each other, having no respect, and just taking all they can out of everything without any regard to the damage it might cause. Once you have proven to be a decent person, she is very willing to help you in whatever way she can, asking for nothing in return except returning the favour should she be in need one day. Maven lives very much in tune with nature, and spends almost as much time shifted as she does in human. Her animal form is her escape from humanity, when things have become too much for her to bear. The only thing stopping her from losing herself to it and becoming an animal is the fact that if she did, she would not be able to fight for what she thinks is right. And if she won’t, then who will? Background Maven was born in the US, but her family kept moving from city to city and state to state very often, so she never knew what place to call ‘home’. Eventually her parents got a divorce, her father left, and she stayed with her mother. Because Maven loved to travel, she and her mother went on quite a number of roadtrips together. During one of these, she found an injured wolf just off the road. Despite its rather large size, and somewhat strange look, she decided to take care of it. She was even more confused when it was back to full health again just a few days later, wounds having closed up as if nothing had happened in the first place. She only learned a few years later, after her mother had died of cancer, that this wolf had not been an escaped experiment, but a werewolf. The wolf had approached her just a few days after the incident on the road, and they had become friends since then. After her mother died when she was 28, she left home to travel with her friend full time, who would eventually reveal to her that she was a werewolf. After learning about this whole new world, she became fascinated with it, and not before long asked to be turned into a werewolf herself. Coincidentally, this was also how she became one of the Neuri. She had saved the life of one of them, and proved herself to be a person they could entrust with their secret. Eventually they parted ways and Maven slowly drifted north, staying in one place or another for a few months at a time. Most of the time she had to move on after having lost her temper while shifted, to avoid detection or persecution by others. At some point during her travels that would lead her to Chambury eventually, she had almost lost herself to her animal mind. After this incident, her wolf and human self have merged to the point where it can be hard to distinguish where one begins and the other ends, and she started showing physical signs of her other half even in human form, despite being nowhere near the age in which this would more commonly occur. She is most likely more susceptible to it due to her Fae blood, and the fact she spends a lot of time shifted. Random Facts * Maven plays a variety of instruments, her favourite being a hurdy-gurdy she got from her mom. Others include a variety of flutes, drums, and she is pretty good at singing too. * Her definition of being vegan is a little different from the way people normally see it.In human form, she does not eat any meat or other animal products. She does however wear leather and fur from her own hunts. * In shifted form, she eats meat, but only that of what she hunted herself. This includes humans, but she does not go for them specifically. She has a special hooked knife, which she uses in wereform to gut her prey, keeping damage to the hide to a minimum so she can tan it later. * She has a trailer parker in the Lycaon territory, which she uses for keeping a sewing machine and other electric devices, but she doesn’t live there. * She has found an old, abandoned cabin in the woods to live in, two or so miles into the forest south-east of Chambury. The place has neither electricity, nor running water, she collects and filters rainwater, and there is a small brook nearby. * She generally smells of either grass, lavender, or similar smells you would associate with nature. Due to her using remains of her kills and bone meal for fertilizer in her garden, there is a subtle note of death around her home, and sometimes on herself as well. Abilities Source: Blood Pact - a lesser Fae in the shape of a raven. Human: Willful (Rank 1) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 1) Regeneration (Rank 1) Redirection (Rank 2) Mystic Abilities: Spellcasting (Rank 1) Alchemy (Rank 1) Familiar (Rank 1) Clan Abilities: What is Yours (Rank 1) What is Mine (Rank 1) Heart of the Forest (Rank 1) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Animal Eye color: Bright, icy blue Height: 78/2'5" at shoulders Build: Somewhat average, but with well defined muscles Fur/scale color/pattern: Silvery grey, see character use for more info Random info: - has a sort of longer 'mane' at around the shoulders, and a raven shaped patch on the back, as in every shifted form. Abilities: - Form: Berserker Eye color: Bright, icy blue with dilated pupils reflecting light Height: ca. 250/8'2" upright Build: Lanky Fur/scale color/pattern: Silvery grey, see character use for more info, darker around the face than in other forms. Random info: - her fur is rather long and matted in this form. Unless she shifts in a clean environment, sticks, beggar's lice and other bits and pieces get stuck in her fur very easily. Abilities: - Character Use You're free to use her, if you feel the need for an eco-terrorist kinda person with anger management issues, please don't kill or permanently damage her, it's not unusual for her to get beaten up to varying degrees. Similar goes for her raven, don't harm it, she gets very angry if people even so much as think about it. *With her grandfather being a Will-o’-the-wisp (she does not know), a small remainder of the Fae glamour is still in her blood. It is purely cosmetic, and other players may choose to incorporate it when meeting her in what way they see fit, or disregard it altogether. Reactions could range from simply not noticing it, to being fascinated by it, feeling the urge to approach the light, similar to how someone would follow a wisp. The extent is completely up to the other player, Maven cannot actively use this effect, and once she moves it’s gone either way. In any shifted form, Maven’s fur has a slightly odd reaction to light. It’s generally not visible during day, since it’s too bright outside. But at night, when hit by a white source of light (torches, moonlight,..), her fur seems to subtly oscillate between colours, much like mother of pearl does. Like a rainbow, you have to stand in a specific place for it to become visible, and it only lasts for seconds at best. Once you blink, it’s gone, and you will wonder if what you just saw was real, or if the light just played a trick on your eyes. Characters more susceptible to magic or the spirit world might be more aware of this effect, while any shifted were is most likely going to simply see through the illusion right away, much like with Redirection, and not see it at all. Character Relationships RP Logs Category:Character Creation Category:Character Template